


Empty

by therealsIN



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Injury, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Memory Loss, Overwatch before and after, Pining, Reader Is Badass, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Soldier 76 just wants his wife back, Soldier: 76 is pining awkwardly, Talon reader, Violence, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, is adorably awkward in front of the love of his life, no joke, these timelines are confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealsIN/pseuds/therealsIN
Summary: She died and he died along with her, that was supposed to be their tragic love story, but the world has something else in plan for them.When Soldier: 76 finds his supposed-to-be-dead wife holding a pistol to his heart, he doesn't know how to react.He really just wants his wife back.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

A woman with (Hair Colour) hair held a pistol against his chest. The nozzle of the gun was firmly pressed against his left, lingering right where his heart is supposed to be. He stood still, half of his visor was cracked and his gun was out of his reach.

The woman stood proudly in front of him, her back straight, her legs slightly split apart, one hand held the gun and the other just fell to her side. She wore a fitted black long sleeve turtleneck, black cargo pants, and there was a complicated system of brown leather straps around her shoulders and chest. She wore black gloves, most likely to keep everything she touches from any fingerprints.

Piercing (Eye Colour) eyes glared at him and he could recognize those eyes from anywhere. (Eye Colour) eyes, (Hair Colour) hair, and a face with so much familiarity, he couldn't be wrong.

God, she hasn't aged a day.

She looks just as beautiful as she did when he last her.

The woman nudged the gun against him, "Any last words, Soldier?"

"(Name)..."

* * *

He met her at a small and cozy coffee shop.

The second he stepped in, he saw her sitting at the very back near the windows. She had a book in her hands and a (Hot Beverage) by her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore sweatpants and a white shirt that she tucked in. She looked so plain and it made her stand out.

The great Strike Commander Jack Morrison found himself completely smitten by her.

He would watch her, from the other side of the shop, tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, or how she would frown occasionally as she read. Unfortunately for him, even though she looked completely engulfed in her book, she caught him staring.

And the second she locked eyes with him, he looked away as his face started to glow red, oh god, she caught him staring.

His shoulders slumped as he tried to hide himself, she must find him insanely creepy.

That was when he heard her giggle to herself, her eyes not leaving him.

He slowly brought his head up and looked over his shoulder, and she was actually smiling at him.

He awkwardly waved at her and she waved back with the biggest and most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

He has it bad for her.

Ever since that day, every week on a Friday afternoon, he would visit the same coffee shop, sit in the same seat and  _secretly_ watch her. She would wave at him whenever they locked eyes, much to his embarrassment, he would awkwardly wave back.

This became a routine.

Gabriel even began to question his repeated absences from his office on Friday afternoons, and when Jack didn't answer, his best friend began teasing him until he cracked. When Jack did crack, Gabriel laughed at him and said, "I didn't take you for a stalker, Jackie. Just go say hi to her you creep."

And Jack responded with, "I can't just say hi to her, Gabe. It's... It's harder than that."

"Oh come on. You're the Strike Commander of Overwatch, talking to a girl isn't that hard."

Jack fiddled with the sleeve of his coffee as he thought about what Gabriel said. It's not like he can just walk up to her and say hi, it's much more difficult than that. He has been watching her for the past two weeks, and she knows he's been watching her, the option to talk to her flew out the window the second she caught him staring.

He licked his lips nervously as he suddenly stood up, grabbed his coffee and made his way across the room towards her. He took long strides and it wasn't long until he was standing in front of her, and she was quick to notice.

In fact, the second he got up and took a step in her direction, she forgot about the book in her hands and watched him approach her. 

The blond was frozen as he stood in front of her, he swallowed nervously, she was even more beautiful up close.

"H-Hi." He uttered out.

"Hi." She smiled.

He held out his hand, "Jack Morrison!"

She looked surprised when he held out his hand, it was... different.

He began to sweat, he already messed up and he only managed to say three words.

Before he could pull his hand away, she took it, "(Name) (Last Name), it's nice to meet you."

Jack's face visibly brightened and she laughed at the sight, he's like an open book, like an adorable puppy who has just been praised.

"Can I take a seat?" He asked and she nodded gesturing to the seat across from her, "Please be my guest."

He put his coffee down on the table and set her his signature charming smile, and just seeing her smile just boosted his confidence. 

"So..." Jack bit his lip as he decided to take a chance, "You come here often?"

And she laughed.

* * *

Jack didn't really have a home of his own. He had a dorm at the Overwatch headquarters, but when (Name) offered her home to him he was excited.

He started to live at her place, even though he had a dorm at the headquarters, he would always travel back to her. He would put the keys in, turn the lock, and open the door. And once he steps in, there she would be.

(Name) would be coming out of the living room to greet him. 

His girlfriend of six months.

They would cook dinner together, or when they were both tired, they would buy take out and binge watch her favourite shows. She would cuddle up against him as he held her against him wrapped in mountains of blankets.

He was barely paying attention to the show, he was focused on her.

He would play with her fingers, entwining her hand with his, rubbing soothing circles against the back of her palm.

"(Name)?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about... marriage?"

Her eyes widened, she pulled away from him, sitting up by his feet and staring at him in surprise.

He slowly sat up, biting his inner lip as she stared in complete awe, "Jack..."

"N-Not now!" Jack quickly blurted out, "I was just... I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with me..."

She smiled softly, returning back into his arms, but this time she was facing him, "No, I wouldn't mind. In fact, I would love to."

"Really?" The blond perked up.

She nodded, hugging his chest, "We can even get a place out of the city, away from all of this."

He sighed in content, "Do you mean it?"

She hummed, "The place will have to have three or four rooms for the kids. For our boys and our little girl."

A grin spread onto his face, he nuzzled his face into her neck and began to leave kisses wherever he could touch. She laughed as he began to tickle her sides, "Jack! Jack stop!"

"I hope she looks like you." Jack whispered against her skin, "I would love to have a little you running around the house."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "A little me would kick your ass."

He laughed, "I'm sure she would."

* * *

"Congratulations, Jack!" Angela smiled warmly as she approached the bride and the groom.

She walked over towards (Name) and wrapped her arm around her best friend, "You better take care of my girl. She's my best girl."

"Angela!" (Name) laughed.

"I promise I will." Jack nodded.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Morrison." Gabriel teased as he approached the group, "To be honest, (Name), you could have done better."

"Gabriel don't say that!" (Name) nudged the dark haired man, "Jack's sensitive."

Gabriel chuckled punched the blond's shoulder, "Hey, if it weren't for me, you two would have never gotten together. I'm sure he would still be stalking you at the coffee shop every Friday afternoon."

"Oh my god, that's adorable." Angela laughed, "You stalked her?"

"I didn't stalk her--!" Jack was cut off by Gabriel, "Like a school boy and his first love."

"That is adorable."

"It was." (Name) teased, "I would always catch him staring and whenever I did, he would turn red as he would quickly look away as if he were innocent."

"(Name), don't tell them that." Jack mumbled, "I'm supposed to be their superior."

The (Hair Colour) haired woman held his hand, "Don't worry, I'm sure they won't tell everyone."

Just as she said it, Gabriel turned around towards the other guests and yelled, "Commander Morrison is a school boy!"

"Gabe!"

* * *

Everything was perfect. 

The woman of his dreams became his wife and he could ask for nothing more, all until it happened.

As time passed, Overwatch became unstable.

With every passing day, Jack has been suspecting Gabriel of being a  _weak link_. They fought constantly, it was almost like they weren't best friends. Every day, Jack would come home even more stressed and aggravated. Even when (Name) is there to comfort him, she just didn't seem enough for him.

She was there to hold his hand, to hold him when he needed, but lately it was as if he couldn't see her.

And then they fought.

"I'm right here, Jack!" (Name)'s voice was shaking, "Please, let me help you!"

"You can't help me!" Jack shouted.

His voice was loud and booming and (Name) almost flinched, but she stood her ground. 

She knows who she married. He's just tired and stressed.

"I'm your wife!"

"And?"

She walked right up to him, stabbing her finger against his chest, "I made a damn vow to be with you no matter how hard it gets. I made a promise that I would be there for you, but how can I be there if you won't let me in?"

"Maybe I don't want your help! Have you ever thought that all your nagging might be just a damn nuisance to me?!" He snapped.

There was silence.

She looked at him in surprise and anger. Her figure retreated from him, she straightened out her back and pressed her lips into a thin line, "I'm not your mother, Jack. I am your wife. If all I am is a nuisance to you then why didn't you just tell me?! I would have shut up about it if you just said so! Better yet, I would have just left if that's what you want!"

Jack groaned, turning his back on her and running his hands through his hair, "Maybe that is what I want!"

"Then so be it." She gritted her teeth. She turned his back on him and stormed up the stairs. She shut the bedroom door behind her and locked it, leaving Jack to wallow in silence, the regret of yelling at her taking over her like a crashing wave.

It was cold.

He clenched his fists, before taking a deep breath and heading into the kitchen.

Maybe space is what they need for now. 

They need to clear their heads.

That night, something wasn't right.

He ate dinner alone.

He washed the dishes alone.

He watched television alone.

He felt alone.

And when he stood in front of the bedroom door, when he attempted to open it, it was unlocked.

She didn't lock him out and that just ate away at him even more.

He stepped into the dark room and found his wife already sleeping. She was lying on her side, her back on his side of the bed, and when he walked over to her, he noticed that she was crying.

He knelt by her side, gently taking her hand into his and placing a soft kiss against her knuckles, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He mumbled his apologies against her skin, he whispered how much he loved her even though she was lost in sleep.

"I'm so stressed." He whimpered, "Gabe... he's... and then the people... I don't know what to do."

He felt himself break, "And then I yelled at you when you were just trying to be there for me... fuck... (Name)... I'm so sorry, please, please, please... I'm sorry."

He was choking back sobs, and that was when he felt (Name)'s free hand run through his soft blond locks, "I know, I know, Jack. I know you didn't mean it."

His head snapped up and wet blue eyes locked with tired (Eye Colour) ones. She smiled bitterly at him, "I love you, Jack. It will take more than a few words to scare me away."

She pulled her hand from his and wiped away his tears, "I'll always be here."

He pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her chest, "I love you, I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jack."

* * *

 

(Name) Morrison died in the explosion of the Overwatch Swiss Headquarters. She went to visit him, and she got caught in the crossfire.

Jack didn't see her die, he didn't see her at all, but from what the survivors were saying, (Name) saved them. She saved many of them, but she couldn't save herself.

She told them that she wasn't going to leave Jack in there, and she ran back into the collapsing building to find her husband.

And he lost her.

He watched from afar as they buried her next to him.

Angela, Lena, Winston, Genji, all of their friends were there. They mourned the couples death and Jack screamed inside as he watched them lower her coffin into the ground. His throat felt tight and it stung, she's gone. 

(Name)'s dead and it's his fault.

He killed her.

If only he...

He never deserved her.

He took her for granted and now she's dead.

Jack walked away from the funeral as a new man because Jack Morrison truly did die.

When (Name) was lowered into the ground, he died inside.

* * *

Years passed since her funeral.

Jack joined Overwatch again, but this time as the vigilante Soldier: 76.

A facility that is the home to classified Overwatch information was being attacked by a small unit of Talon personnel.

Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, Genji, and Lena were sent in to eliminate the invaders, but what they found was much more shocking. 

A single woman, strikingly familiar (Hair Colour) hair and (Eye Colour) eyes took down several agents like it was nothing-- everything captured on the cameras.

She was simply walked down the halls and when two agents came into contact, she threw down a smoke, knocked one of them right off their feet before kicking off a wall and knocking him out with a punch mid-air. The other three, she used a wire and wrapped it around one of their necks and yanked them down to the floor. She tied that same wire around the other agent's arm and kicked him off the building, dragging the other tied man down with him.

The last guy, she didn't even need to attack him. She just pepper sprayed his face as she passed him.

She never left the building, and the group went out to search and contain her before she could do anymore harm or capture any sensitive material.

And that brought him to where he is now.

Jack standing in front of his supposed-to-be-dead wife. She didn't even look like she aged. She looked exactly the same as she did the last time he saw her, all those years ago. She still looked like she was still 25, young and beautiful.

Her appearance didn't change, but her memory did. She didn't know who he was, or if she has any connection with the man, but she couldn't care less anymore. 

Jack clenched his fists, Talon must have wiped her memory clean, just like Amélie.

(Name) frowned, his last words were her name?

"That is... different." 

Jack gritted his teeth, she's Talon now... this isn't his wife anymore... is it?

"Time's up, old man." (Name) hummed as she cocked the gun, "Sleep tight."

But before she could even think about pulling the trigger, she was suddenly knocked unconscious. She started to fall towards the ground and Jack quickly caught her before she could hurt herself even further.

Not far from them was Ana, she had her lips pressed into a thin line, giving Jack a firm nod, "Let's get her out of here. Quickly, it won't last long and from what I remember, your wife is a fighter."

Jack picked her up, "What happened to her, Ana?"

"Talon." The woman shook her head, "They did what they do best."

The Egyptian woman gazed fondly at the unconscious female, "They tare families apart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks, interrogation, and Jack can't help himself.

Her 48th confirmed kill.

She picked up the sniper and turned on coms, "Target eliminated, requesting evac."

"Understood, pick up is coming in hot, standby."

She stood on the roof, watching the crowds of civilians panic. There were parents hiding their children, people calling the police, and a few of them trying to keep the man alive until the ambulance comes. She stood there and watched their lives change, she didn't bat an eye at thought of how traumatic it must have been for the children who witnessed it all. 

She heard the ship approaching and she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a single bullet. The bullet had the target's name carved into it, and (Name) left the single bullet on the ledge of the roof-- it was her little tradition.

The ship landed and opened it's doors for her to climb aboard. 

There she saw Widowmaker, another elite assassin.

The blue skinned woman gave a firm nod in her direction, "(Name)."

"Amélie." 

The (Hair Colour) haired woman stepped into the ship and once she was in, the doors closed behind her.

They stood next to each other, both holding their heads up high as the ship disappeared into the night sky. Two deaths of two important figures for both the Omnic and human race in one night, if this wasn't going to fuel the war between the two races then nothing will.

"How is training with Gabriel?" Amélie asked as she turned towards the other assassin.

"Fine." Was her reply, "How was your mission?"

The French woman scoffed, "A foolish little girl thought she could stop me, she was a pest, but the job was completed in the end."

"If I didn't know better..." (Name) trailed off, "You sound like you were having fun."

Amélie shook her head, "Fun, no, but I felt alive."

(Name) eyes dropped towards the ground, she doesn't remember the last time she felt something. She just felt... empty. 

It was like something was missing from her, a part of her that she needs to live, but somehow she's operating without that part. Was it frightening that she felt nothing?

No. 

Talon needs people like her, emotionless and empty, incapable of feeling any remorse, nostalgia, love, compassion and guilt. The last thing they need is an agent weeping over a wilting flower. She has been conditioned to think and feel a certain way and no amount of therapy will ever fix that. She doesn't even have a past, at least that's what she believes. She can't remember who she was before Talon  _salvaged_ her. 

She would have blurry dreams, once and a while, of an awkward blond man sitting in a coffee shop and stealing glances at her. Although, that was it. 

A pathetic and useless dream.

Gabriel might be right, she is getting softer.

"I feel... empty." (Name) stated.

Amélie glanced her way, staring at the young woman who held an expressionless look on her face. It has been years and (Name) didn't age. Talon injected the poor woman with chemicals, genetically modifying her until her cells succumbed to the invaders, changing her. Instead of physically changing like Amélie did, (Name)'s body just stopped aging. It's like time stopped around her and she's forever stuck in her youth. Blessing or curse?

That was when Amélie put a hand on (Name)'s shoulder, "C'est la vie."

When the ship returned to the Talon Headquarters, the two were greeted by Reaper, Gabriel.

If there was anything from (Name)'s past, she remembers Gabriel. She doesn't exactly know their exact connection, but the second she woke up to his face she just felt like she knew. Gabriel on the other hand didn't bother hiding that they have history, he greeted (Name) when she woke up and he has been keeping her close by since.

Normally, Talon operatives would have seen his attachment to the woman as a red flag, but they knew better than to anger Gabriel. 

"(Name)." The man in black growled out, "Med bay. Now."

"I am fine, Gabriel." (Name) shrugged him off.

That was when he caught her arm, "It's not a request."

(Eye Colour) eyes stared at the masked man before redirecting to the ground, "Yes, sir."

With that, (Name) walked away, heading towards the med bay before Gabriel can rip her arm off. She'll need her arm if she wants to continue her position as one of Talon's assassins.

"You're babying her." Amélie stated as she watched the (Hair Colour) haired woman walk away, " _Ma chérie_ doesn't need your coddling."

"And you don't do the same?" Gabriel scoffed as he walked after her.

Amélie clicked her tongue.

* * *

When (Name) came to she was in a large room. Her mind was still in jumble mess, trying to pull herself away from that flashback, before searching her surroundings.

She was tied up on a chair in the centre of the room. The room had a high ceiling and marble floors. There was a steel table and the room was brightly lit, the lights were almost suffocating.

She tugged at her bounded hands, she was being restrained by just rope?

She scoffed, they tied up a highly trained Talon assassin with some cheap rope, it's as if they're asking for her to escape-- literally an invitation.

To make matters even worse for her captors, she wasn't even tied up properly, she could literally just slip her hands through the rope and she'll be free. Are they even trying?

That was when three people entered the room.

A woman with blond hair in a white lab coat, that old man who calls himself Soldier: 76 from the facility, and a damn cowboy. She almost felt like laughing, what is up with the getups?

"Good morning, Mrs. Mo--!" The blond woman cut herself off, "(Name). I'm Dr. Angela Ziegler, but you can call me Angela. How are you feeling?"

She didn't respond.

"You should give the doc an answer, missy." The cowboy spoke up, a very cowboy-like accent and it almost had (Name) convinced.

"I don't take advice from a man dressed up as a cowboy." She spat back.

And (Name) could swear that the soldier choked back a laugh.

"(Name), is it alright if I check you?" The rather kind woman asked politely.

She stared at her, the woman was awfully pretty, and she looked young. Angela Ziegler, she looks like she can't harm anyone, but then again (Name) knows better than to judge someone from their appearance-- except for that cowboy guy with the cowboy accent, he's the only one she's going to judge.

Her eyes travelled over the that old soldier, and (Name) stared at his visor covering most of his face. She can't see his face, that means she can't read him, and did that bother her? 

Yes.

Out of anyone in the room, he's hiding something underneath that visor of his and for once in her life, she wants to know what it is. 

Although, even with the visor on, just the way he's standing, (Name) can tell he is staring at her. He hasn't moved or shifted his position the second he came into the room and took his spot in the corner. He's burning holes through her. Intimidation, not bad.

(Name) adverted her gaze, "... Go ahead."

Angela seemed to have perked up at her agreement. 

"Careful, doc." The cowboy added.

"Jesse, don't worry, she won't cause any harm, and that's the reason why you two are here right?" She rolled her eyes, but smiled in (Name)'s direction, "Now, I'm going to need your assistance in this check-up."

Angela began her work, checking her heartbeat, looking for any cuts, bruises, infections, etc. 

"Are you in any pain?" 

"No... but my wrists burn, but I guess that's not an option."

Angela sighed, "I'm sorry, but once you're out of your restraints I will make sure to bring you an ointment for the burns to reduce scarring if necessary."

This woman seemed way too kind.

"Thanks... Angela..." (Name) trailed off, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

At the sound of her name, Angela's smile seemed to just brighten even more, "Well, I will leave you men to it, but please, don't hurt her. Her body is undergoing stress and physically injury is the last thing I want for my patient."

"'Kay, doc." Jesse tipped his hat.

"I will check in later, (Name)."

With that the woman walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving (Name) with the cowboy and the silent statue.

"Alright let me guess..." (Name) began, "Good cop and bad cop."

The cowboy named Jesse chuckled, "We're not going to harm ya, princess. We just want some answers." 

"That's unfortunate." (Name) clicked her tongue, "I'm afraid I can't help you, cowboy."

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you get to get out of your restraints and have some food."

"I don't need to eat food constantly like you." (Name) scoffed.

"Is that so?" Jesse asked, a little surprised.

She shrugged, "Talon would prefer if their assassins don't spend precious time eating when they could be _working_."

"What does Talon want with Overwatch intel?" Jack suddenly spoke up. He stepped forward, out of his corner and little closer to them.

(Name) didn't answer, she just stared at the man.

"We'll get the information out of you one way or another." He stated, "Just tell us now and save us the hassle."

"What? You're going to torture me?" She raised a brow, " _You two_ _?_ Two  _Overwatch agents_ will  _torture_ information out of a  _Talon agent?_ "

Jack and Jesse glanced at each other as (Name) just shook her head, "You're going to have to do a lot more than your regular torture to make me crack. I work for Talon, they don't screw around when it comes to torture. You might need to cut off a limb or two before I start speaking."

Jesse winced at the thought, she'll go that far to keep Talon safe?

There was silence, before (Name) spoke up again, "Do you know what I would like to know?"

She turned her attention towards Jack.

"What makes you tick, old man?" She asked, "That's what I would like to know."

He didn't answer her. He just stood there with his arms cross, his face unreadable due to that visor on his face.

"What are you hiding behind that visor of yours?" (Name) raised a brow, "What are you so afraid of?"

Jack suddenly pushed off the wall and made his way towards her slowly, "That's none of your business kid."

_"I'm afraid of losing you."_

"Shouldn't an old man like you be married already? You're way past your prime." (Name) laughed mockingly.

"I wouldn't be talking." He licked his lips, "It looks like Talon hasn't told you."

"Talon doesn't tell me anything." She scoffed, "I just do what I have to do to get paid or to keep my head off the chopping block."

"That's a poor excuse to be taking the lives of others."

Jack was now standing right in front of her, he leaned forward, one hand on the chair, tipping her backwards and her eyes widened as she began to squirm.

"You don't know me, kid, and I don't think you would like to know who I really am."

"I'm not a kid." She spat.

She glared at him and the second he let go of her chair she kicked him in his genitals. Jack doubled over, "You--!"

She kicked him away from her and right off his feet. That was when Jesse tried to restrain her, but that was a poor decision. She broke free from her restraints and charged right at him. She climbed around him and wrapped her legs around his head, she put her arms together and then began to pound his head with her elbows. Jesse tried prying her off _gently_ , but there was only one way to get her off.

He grabbed one leg, ripped her off and she was slammed onto the table.

Despite the hard impact, she was still getting up like she wasn't just slammed onto a steel table. She kicked Jesse off his feet, knocking him onto his back against a wall and surprisingly knocking him out in the process.

Jack got up slightly recovered from her unfair hit, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh?" She raised a brow, "But I do."

She charged at him, throwing punch after punch and he kept up with her, "Face it kid, my reflexes are faster than yours."

"I took you down once, I can do it again." She huffed.

He caught her wrist, "Stop, (Name). You don't know what you're asking for."

She didn't respond, she just jumped up, latched around his arm and threw him over her shoulder. He slammed onto the ground, letting out a painful grunt. She sat on the ground, holding his arm up, legs wrapped around his arm and she twisted it slightly, threatening to break it.

"This can go two ways, old man." The (Hair Colour) haired woman leaned down towards his face, "You either let me go and you keep your right arm for your lonely Friday nights or I break it and you can kiss pleasure goodbye."

With his free arm he reached over to her back and threw her off his arm as he rolled over and pinned her to the ground.

"I don't think so, (Name). You're going to stay here until we figure out what to do with you."

She glared at him, "In your dreams."

That was when, from out of his leather jacket pocket, a diamond ring came rolling out.

(Eye Colour) eyes followed the ring as it rolled onto the ground next to her.

Huh, so the old man did have a wife.

When he reached over to grab it, (Name) kicked him off and scrambled towards the treasure. She picked it up and smirked at him, she just found her ticket out.

Jack got up, holding onto his stomach, "Give me the ring."

"This thing is important to you, isn't it?" She hummed, "Dead wife?"

He didn't respond.

"Bingo." She smirked, "Let me go and you can have it back. If you don't, I'll throw it into the--!"

"Put it on."

(Eye Colour) eyes widened, "What?"

"Put it on."

"What? No, I'm not going to play along with your sick fantasies you old pervert." She hissed.

"You want to know why we kept you?" Jack approached her, "Put it on."

Just as she was about to throw it, Jack grabbed her. She dropped the ring and he had her in a lock. She tried to sweep him off his feet, but he pushed her up against the wall, "It's over, (Name). Stop struggling, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm a Talon agent!" (Name) spat, "You heroes have a thing for killing us."

"... I can't kill you." He whispered, "Not again."

She furrowed his brows, "... What?"

His grip around her loosened, and soon his arms were raised up to her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her and she was frozen in surprise.

"What do you mean?" She brought her hands up and clawed at his arms, "How do you know me?!"

He didn't speak and she began to struggle, "Tell me old man! How do you know me?"

"Because you're..." Jack trailed off, "(Name) Morrison."

There was silence, before she broke free. She elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him off his feet, "No."

She towered over him, "I don't have a last name. I'm not married to some dead Overwatch Strike Commander."

With that, she ran out the door and out into the hallways. Her blood pumped in her veins, her heart raced, and for once in her life-- for the first time in forever, she's feeling  _alive_.

* * *

Jack laid there in that room silently, that wasn't him. He actually hugged her.

He  _hugged_ her. 

He even told her that her name is _(Name) Morrison_.

God, he couldn't keep his composure around her and she's the enemy now.

Nothing about this screamed good, he even let her go!

Jack removed his visor and massaged his face, underneath it all, all he can think about is how she felt in his arms for that brief moment. The way she felt in his arms, it was like he's living in the past.

And it felt fucking great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he dreams, she screams.

“(Name) escaped.” Winston sighed.

Jack sat in a chair, off in the corner of the scientists’ large, but private lab. He had his elbows on his thighs and his hands rubbing his face, he was tired, really, really tired.

(Name) managed to get the hell out of there and not once did she look back. A few agents that passed her tried to stop her, but they received a punch in the nose as her parting gift.

No one knows where she is now.

There were only three people in the lab— excluding Jack— Angela, Winston and Ana. Those three knew of his secret identity, and they all knew (Name) very well.

“Poor thing.” Angela mumbled, “Talon changed her.”

Ana handed Jack a cup of coffee, “Drink up, you look tired.”  


The man nodded, taking the cup as Ana walked away. The woman took a seat next to Angela, rubbing the blond’s back, comforting her.

“Should we try to track her down?” Winston asked, “We should contain her, she knows where we are now. She can go back to Talon and expose our location, everyone here is in danger.”

“(Name) isn’t a threat.” Ana replied, “She could have easily stayed to gather sensitive information, but she just ran.”

Jack stared at the cup of coffee as he listened to them discuss the situation. He didn’t feel like taking any part in the discussion, he’s too… out of it.

(Name)’s alive.

His wife is alive.

The wife he thought was killed in the Swiss Headquarters explosion many years ago, she’s alive, she’s breathing, and she doesn’t know him.

He frowned, after all those years and she couldn’t remember him…

Yeah, she was brainwashed, but even Amélie remembers her dead husband occasionally, so what made (Name) different?

Did she go through extensive conditioning?

Did they push her further than they did to Amélie?

All these questions and no answers.

You would think that she would remember some of him, even if it was the first time they met, Jack’s desperate for her to remember anything of him. He doesn’t care if it’s the moments were he wasn’t at his finest, he just wanted her to remember him.

“So what should we do now?”

“We wait.” Ana breathed out, “It’s the only thing we can do.”

“We can’t wait.” Jack blurted out.

“Jack…”

“She’s in as much danger as we are.” He stood up, “If she does expose us, Talon will do something to her for getting captured— they don’t tolerate defeat.”

“Then what do you suppose we do?” Ana crossed her arms.

“We find her.” Jack stated firmly.

“You’re asking for the impossible, Jack.” She stood up, “(Name) could be anywhere out there, she could even already be back with Talon and you want to find her?”

“I just got her back Ana, I’m not gonna lose her again.”

“We understand that. You think we don’t know how you feel? (Name) is the godmother of my daughter, Jack. She’s important to all of us.”

“She’s my wife, Ana!” He shouted, “I thought she was killed because of me. I lived so many years thinking I killed her, you’ll never know how that feels. She was the last person in my life that I wanted to lose and now she’s back. She’s alive.”

Ana pressed her lips into a thin line, “You’re tired. You need to rest.”

“I don’t need to rest.” He groaned, “I need to have (Name) with me.”

With that Jack walked out, leaving the three in silence.

* * *

(Name) found herself in some shabby motel. She contacted Gabriel, he’s on his way to pick her up, all she needs to do is wait.

She shut the door behind her and locked it. She pulled the blinds and took a seat on the springy old bed. She sat there in silence, the scene of that damn soldier holding her in his arms played over and over again in her mind. It didn’t feel wrong to her, but it should have been.

She licked her dry lips before running a hand through her hair, shaking those vile thoughts from her mind, “I need rest.”

She laid down, not bothering with pulling the blankets over her. She closed her eyes and sleep washed over her almost instantly.

She was dreaming this time.

It was of the blond man, but it seemed different.

(Name) was standing in the rain, her clothes sticking to her body as she let the rain pour down on her. She felt refreshed, feeling the rain against her skin made her feel like she was… alive.

She had her eyes closed, standing in the middle of the empty street, letting herself get soaked. That was when weight was placed on her shoulders, and when she turned around she was staring into these gorgeous blue eyes.

“You’re gonna get sick like that.” He chuckled as he rubbed her shoulders.

(Name) brought her hands up to the jacket that was placed over his shoulders, a leather jacket that clearly was too big for her. She pulled the collar to her chin, and she was smiling widely at him.

The man wore a white shirt and black pants, which were both soaked because of the rain. His golden locks were flattened, but hell, he still looked great. He started into her eyes with so much adoration that it was almost frightening— how can someone look at her like that?

He brought a hand up and cupped her left cheek, “(Name) I…”

Hopefully (Eye Colour) eyes looked back up at him, her heart began to race, her body began to warm up at his intimate touches, god she loves him.

“Yes?” She breathed out.

He began to lean in, “I…”

He lost his trail of thought, he stared at her kissable lips and he couldn’t stop himself from drawing closer. (Name) eyes dropped as he closed in, his lips were placed over hers.

It was like everything came together for that brief moment, like everything was perfect. His lips were on hers and she was drowning in his scent, moving her lips against his like a lock and key, they just fit.

He pulled her body closer to his, just dying to get the most of the moment, and when he pulled away she was flushed pink, but there was that smile on her face.

The large, beautiful, imperfectly prefect smile that he would die for.

“(Name)…” He trailed off, he had to take the chance. He has to say it now or he might never get the chance to. With a deep breath, he whispered, “I’m so in love you.”

Her (Eye Colour) eyes widened at his words and she knew he wasn't lying. There was this look in his eyes. It looked scared, but bold at the same time. He's scared of her rejection, but he had to come out and say it.

(Name) reached forward, wrapping her fingers around his wrists and pushing her right cheek into his left palm, "And so am I.”

The man was grinning, “Yes!”

He picked her up and spun around in a circle as she grabbed onto his shoulders, shouting for him to stop through her fits of laughter, “ _Stop Jack!_ ”

She was jolted awake. Her heart was racing and her skin felt like it was on fire. She was sweating and panting for breath. She grabbed her head, it was hurting, it was like someone was bashing her skull open with a sledgehammer but from the inside out. (Name) felt her throat restrict and her skin crawl.

Jack.

That name itched at her throat, dying to crawl out and roll off her tongue like it’s always been there. She clawed at her clothes and tears began to build up, she didn’t know what was happening to her.

It felt like she was being burnt alive, she can feel the pain, but she can’t die.

She pulled at her hair, scratched at her throat and she screamed.

She screamed as her head pounded furiously, every pound getting faster, moving in sync with her heartbeat, louder, harder, faster.

She fell back into the bed, clutching her head as tears rolled onto the sheets.

Moments later the pain subsided, her heart returned to it's normal pace, and the pounding in her head dissipated until a only the faint sound of ringing was left. Her throat felt tight and dry, god she felt like she's just been through hell and back, and it's all for what? All that pain for remembering a small fragment of her past?

That seems unfair.

Pathetically, she curled up into a ball and cried out the name that never left her mind, “Jack.”

* * *

It was early in the morning when Jack woke up, around five in the morning actually.

He was getting dressed as he thought about what he dreamed of last night.

It was of (Name) again, for the past few months he's been dreaming about her, and now that he knows she's alive, the dreams have been only increasing. This time he dreamt about the first time he told her he loved her. It was in the rain, in the empty midnight streets of London. He remembers watching her run out of the bar and into the pouring rain.

He watched her dance in the middle of the street before running over to him and pulled him out of the cover. 

At the moment, standing in the rain a few meters away from her, he realized how much he actually loved her.

He remembers walking over to her, putting his leather jacket around her shoulders, holding her close and capturing her lips. He didn't even plan to do that last part, but he found himself doing it anyway and there was no way in hell he was going to back out in kissing that beautiful woman.

After that he told her he loved her and after a few moment of agonizing silence, she said, "And so am I."

Hearing those words made him feel like he won the damn lottery.

And even if it was dream, a flashback of their past, he'll hold onto those words.

He was throwing on his leather jacket when it happened. Alarms blared and red lights began flashing. They were being attacked.

Was it Talon?

Did (Name) really expose their location?

If she did, what happened to her?

He shook his head, no, he can't think about her right now. He needs to focus on protecting the base.

He grabbed his gun, threw on his visor and kicked open his door, but he came to a complete stop.

There, in the hallway, stood the last person he expected.

(Name).

She stood there, her head hanging low, and a pistol in her hand. 

She slowly looked up at him, tired and lost (Eye Colour) eyes met his.

He was at loss for words, what the hell was he supposed to say?

She took a breath before asking.

"Who am I?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Re-Upload]  
> Angela becomes the protective best friend and memories get erased by a click of a button.

There were multiple people in lab coats surrounding a woman being put onto a metal bed. Multiple people held her down and she struggled to break free from their grasps. A man in particular looked very important, a white lab coat, a black turtle neck, glasses and a scar on his right eye-- the doctor that was going to perform the procedure.

"Hold her down."

"What are you doing to her?" Another man stepped inside the lab. He shoved through the other people, he wore an all black outfit, a scarred face beyond recognition-- but the woman on the table new exactly who he was when she saw him, Gabriel.

"I said hold her down!" The doctor snapped as the nurses helped him put on his gloves.

"Hey, what are you doing to her you bastard?!" Gabriel grabbed him aggressively and silence dropped. Everyone stopped what they were doing, all eyes trained on them.

"Gabriel..." Her voice weakly cried out.

"Mr. Reyes stay out of this. My work does not concern you nor do I need you to be worrying about this woman."

"Just tell me what the fuck you're going to do to her."

The doctor shoved Gabriel off of him, "If it's not obvious, we will be putting her body under... _reconstruction_. Do not fret, Mr. Reyes, we will not kill Mrs. Morrison, after all, we all know how important this woman is to you. Especially since you're the one who brought her here. Don't you only have yourself to blame?"

Gabriel clenched his fists, "You better shut the fuck--!"

"Gabriel!" She cried out as the nurses surrounded her once again and began to strap her down, Gabriel gritted his teeth. Her weak (Eye Colour) eyes stared at him, begging for him to help her, but what could Gabriel do?

He did this.

He brought her here.

She's safe here-- he swears to whatever god is out there, he'll protect her here, he'll protect her for all the time Jack didn't.

He walked over to them, and they tried to push him back, but she shoved them away.

He stood by her side and took her hand into his. He may be cold and merciless, but he wouldn't be truthful if the blood on his hands doesn't scare him. He wanted to die, but Angela saved him, and with his new life, he'll destroy whatever is left of that damned organization and he'll... he'll protect her.

He held her hand tightly, "I promise, you'll be okay. I won't let them kill you, (Name). You have to believe me. We're not the bad guys."

"Talon is... Gabe what are you talking about?" She whispered, she reached out and cupped his face with free hand, "Did they do this to you? Gabe... please I need to see Jack-- please!"

He shook his head, "(Name)... he's dead."

He could see the colour in her (Eye Colour) eyes die at those words, her shoulders dropped and her hand fell to her side, she looked at him in disbelief and horror, "No... that can't be..."

"Talon will help you-- we'll help you. And I promise, this time, you'll be safe."

The nurses put on her oxygen mask and she shook her head, tears spilled from her eyes and it pained Gabriel to see them. 

He was close friends with her and he'd be lying if he said he didn't love her, when Jack introduced her to him, it was love at first sight. Man did Gabriel fall hard, but he didn't do anything, he thought he was satisfied to watch her from afar, but it wasn't enough.

It irritated him to see her being happy with _him_. The man with the plan. The man who had it all. Why did he get to be so blessed? Strike Commander of Overwatch, getting all the coverage and limelight, and he even got an incredible woman for a wife. It wasn't fair.

He hated Jack for it.

That was when Gabriel snapped out of his daze, "Reaper, sir, we have arrived."

He was brought back to present, he didn't know what made him think back to that day, but he wish it never happened. He didn't want to get all sentimental.

A voice over on the screen started to talk, "The doctor said her chip is acting up, she's beginning to remember. If you don't conceal her, we'll be forced to reboot the chip."

Without a word, Gabriel stepped out of the vehicle, making his way towards that shabby hotel. He walked right into the lobby.

A middle aged man was at the counter, his back to him, "Welcome, how may I--!"

Gabriel didn't let him finish, the second the man turned around, he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and slid a picture onto the counter, "A woman with (Hair Colour) hair and (Eye Colour) eyes came around here, what room."

The man eyes flickered to the picture on the counter quickly. Sure enough, it was a woman he recognized, expect in this picture she was smiling. 

He nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah, room 12."

"Keys."

"R-Right!" The man quickly grabbed the appropriate keys and handed them to Gabriel, he was thrown back onto the ground and Gabriel left the lobby.

* * *

Before Jack could question her, (Name) began to fall forward. Jack dropped everything and caught her, "(Name)?!"

She was out cold and running a fever. Jack adjusted his hold, taking his free hand and putting it up against her neck, she was really warm, like dangerously warm. He grunted as he picked her up and walked over to put her down on his bed. He set her down, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly, her face twisted in pain, he crouched down to her, "What's wrong? (Name), talk to me!"

She moaned in pain, her fingers dug into her sides as she clutched her stomach. He reached for his intercom, "Angela!"

"J-Jack?" Angela's voice came through, "There's a breach-- where are you?!"

"It's just (Name), she's back."

"What?"

Jack opened his drawers and searched for anything to cut with, "She's in pain, I need you to get over here now!"

"Where Jack? Where is there--?! Jack?!"

The line cut off as Jack dropped the intercom and used both hands to search through his drawers, there has to be some sort of switchblade in there, he just needs to find it. 

(Name)'s cries of pain grew louder and fell into whimpers before picking up again, "It's hurts-- please! It hurts!"

"I know. I know." Jack mumbled, "I know."

"Help me... please..." She cried.

And Jack nodded, "I will, I promise. I have you."

He finally found it, his switchblade, he opened it up and turned to her, "Alright, baby, I need you to roll over for me."

She slowly complied, "It's hot... please..."

"Stay still." Jack commanded as he took a hold of her body suit and began to cut it open from the collar down. He cut if halfway and just tore as far as he could. He cut loose the straps on her chest and she ripped them off in a frantic hurry to be free from the restrictions. 

Her body was on fire, she felt like she was being boiled alive, and every time he touched her it got worse. Every time she felt his familiar touch, her body reacted negatively, but she didn't say anything.

He helped her take the top of the body suit off, revealing her undergarments, and Jack really didn't have the time to appreciate just how beautiful she was or how he missed it-- he was too busy trying to help her breath. As she worked on the sleeves, he took off her boots and she kicked off the bottom of the body suit. She threw it away from her and she let out a sigh of relief, she felt a little better than before. It wasn't that hot, but her body was still in active pain.

Her view was hazy, all she was seeing was a blurry ceiling and a blurry face of a man that was helping her. She saw red and blue, but she couldn't see anything else, he was wearing a mask.

That was when Jack got up to get her a wet towel.

"Jack?!" Angela was yelling from the intercom.

(Eye Colour)'s searched the room, where?

Where is he?

Was he here?

All she saw was the back of a man and it was he only man there, she reached out for him, grabbed his wrist and whispered, "Jack...?"

He froze.

Tears spilled from her eyes, something deep inside her was relieved, she found him.

She found him.

He's okay.

He's alive.

Jack turned around to face her, and he was met with a face he was way too familiar with, it was  _his_ (Name). 

The soft relieved expression on her face, her soft eyes that screamed his name, this was his (Name). Jack slowly removed his visor, setting it aside and she let out a breath, "Oh god, it is you. I found you."

He fell to his knees, letting her reach out to hold his face in her hands, and they basked in the silence. The pain was subsiding again. She was coming down from her high and the same person that brought her all that pain gave her relief. She pulled him into the bed, letting him lie next to her, her hands reaching down and grabbing his own hands. She held them tightly, almost as if he wound disappear.

(Eye Colour) eyes closed as tears spilt, "Don't leave me Jack... please don't..."

She begged and cried, "I'm scared..."

He didn't know what was happening.

Did she finally remember?

Or was this some trick?

Whatever it was, he never wanted it to end.

He pulled his hands from hers and took her into his arms, he held her tightly, his touch burned her, but she ignored the pain. It won't be long until the chip is activated again and this (Name) will be pulled back into the cage she's been being kept in. She basks in his warmth, letting it soak in after so long, she felt like she was home.

She closed her eyes.

That was when Angela and Genji rushed into the room, but they fell silent at the sight. Blue eyes gazed at the couple on the bed with sympathy.

Jack didn't even pay any attention to them, he sat on that bed by her side, he rubbed her back, held her close, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Gabriel hissed when he searched the room and found nothing. She was gone. 

It was like she was never here.

Gabriel clicked his tongue and turned on his communicator, "She's not here."

"Well, then Mr. Reyes, you know very well what to do. Activate the chip and we'll find her. For now, we have to stop her memories from leaking back out, it'll put our years of hard work to waste."

He scoffed, pulling out a device and pushing a red button, "Yes, _doctor_."

* * *

(Name) woke up a few hours later with no recollection of what happened that morning. All she remembers was ending up at that guy’s door and collapsing. She was comfortably placed on the hospital bed, a pillow comfortably supporting her back as she watched the blond doctor adjust a few of the machines she was connected to by the bed.

"So, what's my story?”

“Oh! You’re awake!” Angela smiled, “Good morning.”

“What happened to me?"

She frowned, “You don’t remember?”

(Name) shook her head and she sighed, “Don’t worry, you just… collapsed.”

There was silence.

"You... You know me right? Like how that solider guy does." (Name) asked.

Angela stared at her, before letting out a chuckle, her eyes casted down to the floor as she smiled to herself, "Yes, I do."

"So, what's my story?"

Angela pulled up a chair next to her bed, "I really shouldn't say much, after all, it's up to him to help get your memories back..."

She sighed, she straightened her back and looked (Name) in eyes, "Well, we were best friends. You met Jack Morrison at a coffee shop--!"

"So I really am married to... Jack Morrison?"

Angela nodded and (Name) eyes dropped to her hands, "Wow, a Talon operative, married to the dead Overwatch commander."

"You weren't a Talon agent back then." Angela explained, "You were... You were just a regular beautiful and young woman. You fell in love with Jack and got married to him."

"I'm a widow."

"Not exactly--!"

"Doc."

Eyes snapped over to the door, and there stood Jack still wearing his uniform. No one can see his expression behind that mask of his, but Angela already knew from the tone of his voice. He didn't want her to know.

The doctor stood up, breaking the heavy silence among them, "Well, now that Soldier is here, you can get out of these chains."

"Solider?"

"Soldier: 76." Angela smiled, "I believe you two haven't formally met."

Angela removed (Name) from the machines and handed her clothes to change into, "I know that you'd like your original clothes back, but I think you'd also appreciate a change of clothes. These might not be your type, but they are you size."

Eyeing her, she unfolded the clothes and she instantly frowned, she was right, it wasn't her type at all.

"Go change in the bathroom, Soldier will wait out here for you." Angela smiled.

She guided (Name) into the bathroom and closed the door, turning back around to Jack, she kept her voice down, "Tell her."

"I can't."

Angela wanted to grab the man by his ear and give him an earful, but she calmed herself down, "You listen to me, Jack Morrison. She has ever right to know that her husband is not dead. She has every right to know because she is _your wife_ , and if _you_ don't tell her soon, she'll be hearing it from _me._ "

Jack shifted his weight to his other foot, obviously a little uncomfortable, Angela can be intimidating when she wanted to be.

He nodded and her glare softened into a smile, "I'm glad we understand each other. Oh, and she has no memory of what happened this morning. It was just as Winston and I were discussing earlier when we diagnosed her, her memories are being suppressed."

"By what?" Jack asked.

"A micro chip implanted in her brain." She answered, "We can easily remove it, but the problem is, we aren't exactly sure if it's dangerous. We have to do further research before we can remove it, if it's Talon tech, who knows, it might just explode once it's removed."

"Insurance."

"Exactly."

That was when the bathroom door opened and (Name) stepped out.

Angela's smile grew at the sight of her.

She wore an Overwatch agent uniform. A skin tight blue and grey body suit and a blue cropped lone sleeve jacket with the Overwatch logo on the top of the arm. She had her hair in a pony tail, a few loose hairs falling down to frame her face-- she stepped in looking like a Talon agent and she stepped out as an Overwatch agent.

Jack stared at her, never in a million years would he ever thought that she would wear the Overwatch uniform, but here she was dawning it like it was made for her.

Angela clapped her hands, "You look fantastic!"

"... Thanks..."

"Oh!" Angela grabbed a pair of black boots by her side and gave them to (Name), "They're your size, I don't want you walking around in you socks."

"Right... Thank you."

"Of course, of course!" She patted her shoulder before turning to Jack, "Well, Soldier, I leave her in your hands."

* * *

They walked side by side through the headquarters.

Awkward silence between the two, both of them refusing to speak.

That was when she spoke up, "So, you know me."

He didn't respond.

"From what I can guess, Talon must have taken me then and made me what I am now." (Name) stared off to the side, "I've seen it happen before, people coming into Talon and coming out as a different person-- so that's happen to me I guess."

No response.

"So, are you just going to ignore me? Or are you going to help me piece things together?" When she received silence, she sighed, "Well, alright 76. I'm going to guess that you were his friend, Jack Morrison, that is. So, what's the deal? He made one last dying wish and it was for you to protect me?"

That was when Jack grunted, "It's sort of like that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) is welcomed and Jack slightly pines.

"So, what was he like?"

Jack took a seat across from her, putting down the tray of food on the table and gently pushing it to her, they were having lunch-- or at least she was.

She graciously took the meal, starved from her journey to get away from the Overwatch base just to travel all the way back. She picked up the fork and spoon and began to shove the food into her mouth.

"I thought Talon agents can go days without food." Jack scoffed.

"Listen, old man." She pointed the fork in his direction, "My body just went through hell because of some dream I had, I thought I was finally going to die there, and all my screaming has made me hungry. Back off."

He grunted in response and just watched her eat, but after watching her for a few seconds, she almost choked twice trying to shove everything into her mouth, "Can you slow down? You're gonna choke yourself."

She glared at him, but did as he said, she slowed down and began to savour the taste of food. She hasn't actually eaten since she was deployed to gather intel from that abandoned Overwatch base. She took a sip of water, before looking up to him, her (Eye Colour) eyes meeting his visor, "What was he like?"

"Who?"

"Jack Morrison." She stabbed her food, "You know,  _my_ dead husband?"

Jack crossed his arms, "I... wasn't close with him."

"Oh yeah?" She raised a brow, "I don't buy. You had the  _wedding ring_. A man wouldn't give his wife's wedding ring to a man he wasn't close to."

She had a valid point, "So, tell me. What was he like when he was still alive?"

Jack sighed, "An asshole."

"Whoa." She shoved a cut up steamed vegetable into her mouth, "The Strike Commander of Overwatch is an asshole? Oh I wouldn't have guessed."

He handed her a tissue and she took it, "Tell me more."

"An arrogant naive little shit who didn't know any better."

(Name) nodded slowly, "Wow, he's quite the man, I see why I fell in love with him."

A raised a brow and she shook her head, "I'm kidding."

She finished her plate of food and all that was left was her water, which she took small sips, "So, keep talking. Tell me more about my oh-so-great husband."

"Well for one, he was a real softie." 

(Name) looked over her shoulder and found the cowboy from the previous day, (Name) straightened up, "Well, well, if it isn't the cowboy."

He chuckled, holding out a hand, "Jesse Mccree, missus. I think we started off on the wrong foot."

She took his hand and gave it a firm shake, "(Name). Sorry about bashing your head in."

Jesse took a seat next to her and shook his head, "Not at all, I'm surprised you came back. Thought you would go running back to Talon."

(Name) shook her head and laughed softly, "I don't think I can go back now. You know Talon, they don't accept defeat. I go back there empty handed, they might just kill me."

Jack flinched at her words, he shifted uneasily in his seat.

Jesse simply nodded and smiled, "That's a shame, you're a good fighter."

"You're not so bad either, Jesse." She fully turned to him, "So, you knew Jack Morrison as well?"

"Well, weren't as close." Jesse shrugged, "But I knew he looked intimidating for the most part, but really he's a softie, he's got a weak spot for cute things."

Jack kicked Jesse underneath the table, and Jesse played it off smoothly, "But he can pack a real punch."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, he didn't exactly punch me, but he really threatened to when I flirted with you when he first brought you to the Overwatch base." Jesse chuckled, "In fact, you look like you haven't aged a day since I last saw you... which was a really long time ago."

"Yeah, you look like an old man... like 76." (Name) teased and Jack glared at her through his visor and she felt it.

That was when someone took the free spot next to her on the other side, "Haven't you noticed that all the beautiful women in Overwatch never age? Captain Amari though aged beautifully may I add.”

(Name) turned to her right and found a young British woman with short brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, "Lena Oxton at your service!"

"(Name)--!"

"I know!" She beamed, "It's so great to see you again!"

"So, you knew me too?"

Lena nodded quickly, "Of course I did! Everyone knew you, you were the (Name) Morrison!"

She raised a brow, “This Morrison chick seemed really popular.”

“I mean she was married to Commander Morrison.” Lena smiled, “She really knew how to keep her husband in line! We all thought the Morrison couple died together but turns out you’re... oh... I’m sorry.”

(Name) shook her head, “Why are you apologizing? I’m not offended because I don’t remember any of what you’re talking about.”

Jack clenched his jaw, it was painful to hear her say it, but it was only the harsh reality of the truth. He looked off to the side as Lena continued to hound her in mindless batter of the past— trying her best to dodge anything about the Morrison couple. He hated knowing that his wife is right in front of him yet so out of reach. He can touch her and hold her, he can love her but he won’t receive love in return.

His blue eyes stole one last look at her.

She didn’t shine with happiness from before, but she was still shining. Her features were more sharp, she looked sophisticated and high classed. It was like she was raised in wealthy family that refused to let their daughter be anything less than perfect. Her back was straight, her chest prodded out, her lips in a thin line and a stern look on her face. She may have lost the gentle look to her, but she was still stunning and she was still his wife. 

That was when (Eye Colour) eyes flickered over to lock with his, she couldn’t see through his visor, but when he flinched a little she knew that she made eye contact with him. 

He quickly looked away, lowering his head off to the side and rubbing his forehead. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jack gave her a tour through the facility. He showed her the girls shower, the bathroom, the gym, the pool, and the training centre. He brought her to every necessary area for her to know of which ended with bringing her to her own quarters.

He stopped in front of a door and quickly punched in the four numbered code,  _0823_.

He pushed open the door, “This is your room. The only people who have access to this room is Doctor Ziegler, you and... me.”

She stepped inside, it was dark and cold and very dirty. The place hasn’t been cleaned in years. There were layers of dust on every furniture in the room. The door even creaked when it was opened— did they really expect for her to sleep in here? 

Even Talon wouldn’t do this to her— and they’ve done pretty cruel shit already. At least that evil organization provided clean rooms upon registration. She grimaced as she ran a finger on a dresser and her finger was covered in dust and dirt. She turned back to Jack with a frown on her face, “I’d rather sleep in the interrogation room.”

Jack pressed his lips into a thin line, he actually agreed with her statement. The room hasn’t been cleaned in years— most especially because this was her room whenever she stayed and moved from place to place with him back in the day. While he was filling in paperwork, she would be in this room sleeping or waiting for him to finish. Winston actually offered to clean the room, but Jack didn’t want to ruin any remains of her— but if he knew that his wife would come back to claim the room, he would have had it scrubbed until it sparkled. 

“... You need to deal with it.” Jack responded.

She scoffed, “Would you sleep in here? At least at Talon they give you a clean mattress to sleep on.”

Jack sighed, “What do you expect me to do? You have to deal with this until we can get the place cleaned properly.”

“Well, dont you have any other clean rooms?” (Name) frowned, “If not, I’ll take my chances in the interrogation room.”

Jack licked his lips, she’s right... like always.

But he won’t let her sleep in the interrogation room either, and he also won’t let her share a room with any other agent besides himself. Even if that agent were to be another woman, he didn’t care, she can’t share a room with anyone unless it’s him. He can’t trust half of the people with her— for all he knows, they could all be harbouring secret feelings for her. 

He let out a sigh before taking his chances, “Then you’ll be sleeping in my room... with me.”

(Eye Colour) eyes widened, “Excuse me?”

Jack turned around, “It’s either that or this room. I need to keep my eye on you and the interrogation room isn’t an option... Follow me.”

(Name) was left speechless. Sharing a room with him?

The woman wasn’t afraid of him trying something, because she confident she can easily take him down, it’s was more of the fact that it had to be the one person she can’t begin to understand. Whenever she saw him, something didn’t sit right with her. It was like something in the back of her mind was screaming Bloody Mary at the sight of him. He always looked as if he had something to hide. That’s what bothered her.

But then again, sharing a room with him would be better than sleeping in that dusty hell.

Making up her mind, she jogged after the man. 

She stared at her back.

For an old man he did have strong shoulders. He looked really built underneath that outfit of his. The more she thought about it, the more irritated the back of her neck gotten. She took her hand and gently scratched the back of her neck, whatever, it wasn’t like she had a thing for old men anyway.

* * *

Soft hands fiddled with the pink and white stick in her palms. That small and slender stick determined the future of her marriage and her life. She swallowed nervously as she stared at the two lines on the indicator. (Name) Morrison was pregnant. 

Was she afraid? 

Yes. 

Don’t get her wrong. She’s ecstatic that she’s going to be a mother, a little bit worried about the cravings and pains of carrying a child, but she was more worried about what Jack would think. She knows he would love a child, but maybe it wasn’t the right time...

After that tiny argument a few nights ago, Jack was in distress, more and more work and conferences were piling up for him. He was barely able to get home without being swarmed by reporters and news vans. And they haven’t talked about children since their wedding night.

She tried to call Gabriel, but he wasn’t answering. 

She called Angela and she assured her that everything happens for a reason, and no matter what happens, Jack would always love her.

So, she’s decided.

She’s going to go to the headquarters herself and talk to him.

She smiled a little as she placed the stick in a pretty box and put in into her bag. She got up and made her way to the Swiss Headquarters.

Nothing could ruin her day.

* * *

**no edits**

 

 


End file.
